La vengeance de la noix de coco ou il est à moi
by Maywen
Summary: Je suis sa meilleure amie mais foi de Sullivan, Lex Luthor tu seras à moi! Chlex
1. Chapter 1

Une toute nouvelle fic... Réponse à un challenge sur Shivers, le sublime forum. Elle est terminée donc pas de soucis, la lecture sera très aisée (désolée pour le retard des autres fics, avec l'université c'est pas du gateau que d'écrire)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chloé envoya voler sa culotte rose sur la pile de linge qui trônait sur son lit. Cette dernière fut bien vite rejointe par le charmant soutien-gorge assorti. Oui vraiment, Chloé avait un goût très certain pour la lingerie. Malheureusement le dernier qui s'en était rendu compte était le vendeur qui lui avait fait remarquer que son chéri allait en tomber à la renverse.

Mais dans sa vie, il n'y avait point de chéri.

Chassant ces mauvaises pensées, Chloé se dirigea nue vers la salle de bain. Sa salle de bain. Sa merveilleuse et époustouflante salle de bain.

« Tu veux dire que tu as pris cet appart juste à cause d'une baignoire avec pieds de lion ?! » S'était exclamée Lois en voyant son petit appartement. Enfin, si cela pouvait avoir le nom d'appartement : Une minuscule cuisine, un salon de la taille d'un mouchoir de poche et une petite estrade sur laquelle se trouvait un immense lit. Chloé avait failli partir en courant en voyant un lieu aussi peu… fonctionnel. Mais à la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la salle de bain, et plus précisément sur cette magnifique baignoire en fonte avec les pieds de lion, rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de signer le bail.

Elle vivait dans un lieu petit mais tellement agréable. Personne ne la comprenait, mais elle, elle avait tout compris, ici c'était son paradis. La perfection existait. Enfin, juste après Lex Luthor bien sur. Il était le seul homme qu'il restait dans sa vie. Ils s'épaulaient dans les moments de doute, riaient ensemble, passaient des soirées entières à refaire le monde…

Ils s'aimaient, simplement. Mais Chloé sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle en voulait plus. Lex n'était pas son meilleur ami, il était plus que cela. Il était son âme sœur.

Elle plongea lentement son pied à travers la mousse et soupira de bonheur quand elle sentit l'eau chaude contre sa cheville. Quand elle fut allongée confortablement, elle joua du bout du pied avec un petit canard en plastique que Lex lui avait offert quelques mois plus tôt.  
Elle sourit en repensant au Lex hilare qui le lui avait offert. Un instant, elle avait cru que cela pouvait-être un… Et Lex l'avait bien charriée sur ce sujet.

Elle attrapa son portable sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Lex Luthor.  
-Salut beau gosse…  
-Salut belle inconnue.

Le son de sa voix la fit frissonner et elle pensa un instant remettre un peu d'eau chaude pour se réchauffer.

-Belle inconnue plongée dans son bain…  
-Toute nue ?  
- A ton avis ? Le ton taquin qu'elle employait était tout à fait volontaire. Elle adorait le provoquer. Une manière pour elle d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle pouvait lui convenir.  
-Comment vas-tu ? Chloé attend deux secondes… Oui pas de soucis, oui je viendrai… Non pas besoin… oui, merci… Chloé ?  
-Tu fais quoi ?  
-Pas important.  
-Je te dérange ?  
-Pas du tout, juste une réunion qui commencera plus tard.  
-Lex…  
- Quoi ? Il ignorait volontairement le ton réprobateur. « Que puis je faire s'ils n'ont pas bien entendu que cette réunion était à 17h ? Tu sais que j'adore ton rire ?  
-Uniquement mon rire ?  
-Si je te le disais, je devrais te faire taire…  
-Par un baiser sensuel ?  
-Tentant. Chloé, en parlant de ça… Je suis célibataire.  
-Je sais bien, tu me l'as dit hier.

Elle était complètement blasée à force d'entendre cette phrase. Au début de ses premiers émois amoureux pour Lex, cela lui brisait le cœur. Mais entendre cela plus de vingt fois par mois avait amélioré sa réaction – ou du moins avait atrophié la douleur qui lui prenait le cœur.

-Oui mais ça c'est du passé, je te parle d'aujourd'hui…

-Chloé ?  
-Oui.

Voilà. Encore une de plus. Il avait du coucher avec elle et puis, elle était partie. Une histoire banale. Sauf que pour Lex, c'était presque maladif.

Elle espérait depuis des années qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était toujours là contrairement à toutes ces greluches. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle était la seule qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

Elle avait été présente lors de ses six derniers mariages. Elle avait été son témoin à quatre d'entre eux. L'amie idéale donc le héros doit tomber amoureux ! Il doit, il doit, il doit !

Mais l'héroïne n'était pas en reste. Oui, elle avait été témoin de ces abominables mariages mais à sa manière si particulière et délicate.  
Pour être exact, il faut avouer qu'elle avait tout fait pour les saboter. Rien de bien méchant, non non, ce n'était pas son genre de faire des vilaines choses. Et renverser la pièce montée sur la mariée numéro 4 ou glisser des orties dans les chaussures de la mariée 6 ne pouvait pas être considéré comme du terrorisme… N'est-ce pas ?  
Et puis, il y avait aussi cette histoire tordante de corset trop serré qui avait causé tant de soucis à la mariée 2. A mourir de rire.

-Chloé ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
-Oh, oui, pardon excuse moi, j'étais…  
-Sur la lune ?  
-Non, je viens de découvrir une chose horrible Lex.  
-Quoi ?

Ton septique. Il sait qu'elle essaie de se trouver une excuse bidon. Il va falloir faire fort Chloé.

-Mon Jasmin, tu sais, ce charmant petit canard de bain que tu m'as offert.  
-Oui ?  
-Et bien, il me fait des infidélités avec la savonnette.

-Lex ?

-Je rêve ou tu glousses ?  
-Jamais ! Un Luthor ne glousse pas !  
-Mensonge ! Tu gloussais !  
-Ne m'oblige pas à venir te faire taire jeune fille.  
- Premièrement, si tu me fais taire, c'est que j'ai raison ! De plus, je suis majeure et donc je ne peux être considérée comme une jeune fille. A la limite, une jeune femme hyper sexy pourrait-être acceptée. Maintenant que les détails techniques sont réglés, viens vite, j'ai besoin de jouer avec quelqu'un pour remplacer Jasmin. Il y a assez de place dans cette baignoire pour nous deux. La clé est sous le paillasson, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est venir, te dénuder et venir te glisser dans mon bain.

Elle était rentrée dans le jeu du vas-y-que-je-te-fasse-des-allusions-bien-perverses depuis bien des années. Une soirée d'anniversaire qui avait un peu mal tourné. Après une longue période où elle avait un peu évité Lex, elle avait repris sa position de meilleure amie tout en le provoquant régulièrement sur des sujets plus coquins. Lois avait clamé que c'était sa manière de remettre Lex dans le droit chemin – un chemin qui menait droit à Chloé. Mais après six ans, ce stratagème était devenu une simple complicité entre eux.

-Proposition indécente Chloé.  
-Viens. Et je peux être encore plus indécente si tu le veux.  
-Chloé, tu sais que tu es adorable ? Merci d'être là pour me changer les idées, et pour tout le reste bien sur !  
-Oui, je vais te laisser à ta réunion… glousseur.  
-Chloé, je te…

Elle raccrocha bien vite et éclata de rire. Elle arrivait avec une facilité déconcertante à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Elle aurait désiré appliquer cette méthode pour arriver à la mettre dans son lit et lui prouver qu'elle était son âme sœur mais malheureusement, ses quelques tentatives – qui n'étaient au fond que des allusions un peu perverses - étaient restées sans suite. Les dieux avaient du en décider autrement. Il trouvait ses allusions amusantes, et pas une fois, il ne l'avait prise au sérieux. Un vrai drame. Être si près de lui, et être condamnée à voir l'amour de sa vie sortir avec la planète entière se révélait une torture sans nom. Enfin, elle se consolait en se répétant que ce n'était qu'avec la moitié féminine du moins.

Mais maintenant, elle commençait sérieusement à envisager qu'il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Une dernière tentative désespérée qui scellerait en quelque sorte leur destin : si cela se révélait être une réussite, ils pourraient vivre ensemble un bout de chemin – que Chloé voulait le plus long possible - ou une manière de tirer un trait sur cet amour impossible qui lui détruisait lentement le cœur et la raison. Cette dernière proposition étant bien évidemment inacceptable.

Pour couper court à ses réflexions, elle alluma la radio.

« Participez à notre grand concours et gagnez… un séjour de rêve sur une ile paradisiaque entièrement consacrée à célébrer l'amour de VOTRE couple » Chloé avait tiqué sur la manière de bien accentuer le « votre ». Une façon comme une autre de dire « bande de sales célibataires, fuyez nos ondes radios ! ».

« Racontez nous votre première rencontre et vous serez peut-être l'heureux couple gagnant ».

Une idée machiavélique venait de germer dans son esprit. Non, elle ne pouvait quand même pas se faire passer pour… Quoique, en évitant de donner les noms de famille, cela pourrait fonctionner sans que cela arrive aux oreilles de Lex.

Et puis, après tout… Elle cherchait le moyen idéal de pouvoir lui démontrer à quel point ils pouvaient être compatibles !

-*-*-*-*-*-*

« Notre dernière candidate du jour… Chloé ! Bonjour Chloé ! Comment allez-vous ?  
-Bien, merci.

Sa voix était hésitante, craignant que quelqu'un puisse la reconnaître.

-Alors, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, présentez-vous un peu.  
- Et bien, je m'appelle Chloé, j'ai 24 ans et je suis céliba… euh je veux dire, je … je suis une ex-célibataire depuis peu. J'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y faire…

Ô elle avait bel air notre célibataire. Elle allait devoir être très convainquant pour remporter ce voyage et mettre la main sur ce charmant et si sexy… Non, elle devait rester concentrée ! Concentre-toi Chloé !

-N'est-elle pas adorable notre charmante Chloé ?

Vraiment trop neuneu ce type. Il aurait adoré Lana… Et bien, voilà la solution miracle dont elle avait besoin ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Chloé Gabrielle Sullivan bénit le ciel d'avoir mis Lana Lang sur son chemin. A travers les ondes radios du monde entier, Lana Lang serait son modèle, enfin juste pour les cinq prochaines minutes. Il ne fallait pas non plus pousser la journaliste sous la presse !

-Hihihi, vous me flattez, mais je suis prise. Mon cœur appartient à un homme des plus adorables et mignons sur terre, hihihi.

Mon dieu, était-ce bien là la grande Chloé, féministe à ses heures ? Un instant, elle pria pour que si par malheur quelqu'un écouta la radio à cet instant que ce ne fut pas un membre de sa famille. Et surtout, que Lex soit bien à sa réunion ! Un instant, le doute s'insinua dans son esprit… Il était bien impossible que l'on écouta la radio au beau milieu d'une importante réunion ?! Son cœur rata un battement à cette pensée, mais elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

-Alors, Chloé, raconte nous tout !  
-Oh, peut-être pas tout, voyons.

Là, on la reconnaissait bien ! La petite coquine, comme disait son « amoureux ».

-Mais tout a commencé un beau matin de juin… Il était parfait…

-*-*-*-*-*-

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Chloé était trop préoccupée par le jeu que pour faire autre chose. Elle envoya un mail à Perry pour lui faire part qu'elle avait attrapé un gros rhume et que, par conséquent, elle ne pourrait pas aller au bureau. Et si elle contenait à se balader quasiment nue dans son appartement, elle n'aurait vraisemblablement pas à mentir.

Elle était tellement tendue qu'elle ignorât son portable. Il fallait qu'elle gagne. Il fallait qu'elle puisse partir avec Lex là-bas. Une fois sur place, elle pourrait enfin lui démontrer qu'elle pouvait-être plus que la simple meilleure amie. Elle était LA femme de sa vie. Il fallait juste qu'elle lui ouvre les yeux. Elle ignora encore une fois la sonnerie du téléphone, puis, s'apercevant que c'était son téléphone fixe et donc, la radio, elle s'élança à travers la pièce.

« Allo ?

-Ah, Chloé ! Un instant, nous avons craint de vous avoir perdu, petite choupinette !

Seigneur, cela ne pouvait pas être possible d'être aussi gnian-gnian !

-Jamais voyons ! Hihihi

Si, c'était possible, Lana en était la preuve vivante. Et elle remercia le ciel de maitriser si bien le rire stupide de la brunette.

-Chloé, j'ai une grande surprise pour vous…  
-J'ai gagné ? N'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi ouiiiiiii, je vous en prie !  
-Et bien… Commença-t-il histoire de tenir son audience en haleine. Oui, tu as gagné !  
-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ce cri venait du cœur. Elle avait déjà le lieu paradisiaque. Il ne manquait que le prince charmant.

-Tu veux que nous appelions ensemble en direct ton chéri pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?

Le signal « Alerte rouge » clignotait dans son esprit. Non, non et non ! Elle ne devait en aucun cas laisser ce Monsieur Lana appeler Lex !

-Non ! Elle avait crié, puis, avisant que ça pouvait paraître étrange, elle chercha une excuse. « Enfin, hihihi, non.  
-Mais, pourquoi donc Choupinette ?

Une idée, vite, une idée.

-Vous êtes célibataire n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas. Voyons, Chloé je ne peux pas vous accompagner. Vous êtes prise. Enfin, si vous insistez, je ne suis pas contre mais…  
-Non, hihihi, je veux vous présenter Lana. Ma meilleure amie ! Je sens que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !  
-C'est… tellement, mes chers auditeurs, vous me gâtez tant ! Tant d'amour, ça me fait fondre ! J'accepte !

Chloé donna ses coordonnées et laissa l'animateur discuter en direct avec Lana. Elle voyait d'ici la faillite de la station mais elle s'en moquait un peu. Elle partait en voyage avec Lex ! Lui et elle, sur une ile déserte et paradisiaque. Ils vivraient de la chasse dans… Bon, peut-être exagérait-elle mais tout ce qu'elle voulait au fond, c'était se rapprocher de Lex pour conquérir son cœur… Et aussi son corps. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle en rêvait.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir le jeune chanceux.  
Elle prit son téléphone et tomba littéralement à la renverse. Pas moins de quarante appels en absence.  
Elle rappela aussitôt son harceleur et sa douce voix délicate lui brisa presque le tympan.

-Chloé Gabrielle Sullivan !  
-Oui, Lex, calme-toi, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as un cheveu blanc ? C'est ça ?  
-Chloé… Sa voix était sévère. Il s'arrêta avisant la dernière réplique de Chloé « Mais… tu te moques de moi ?  
-Je plaide coupable. Tu vas venir me punir ?

Ici, le téléphone rose j'écoute. Elle pensa un instant qu'elle tournait vraiment mal en présence de Lex le Sex Symbole.

-Je cherche à te joindre depuis plus de huit heures ! Il ne t'est rien arrivé ? N'est-ce pas ?  
-Promis. Je suis intacte.  
-Bien. Grande nouvelle, je l'ai rencontrée.  
-Qui ?  
-La femme de ma vie.

Non, non et non ! Pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pas encore !

-Chouette alors ! Brune ? Blonde ?  
-Rousse !  
-Chic alors !  
-Et ce soir, j'emmène les deux femmes de ma vie dans un restaurant !  
-Elle est enceinte ?!

Estomaquée, Chloé s'était figée. Devant ses yeux, elle voyait danser des petites Lex aux cheveux longs qui semblaient la narguer.

-Non ! Enfin, je ne pense pas en tout cas.

-Je parlais de toi et elle, Chloé, voyons. Si elle était enceinte, tu serais la première au courant.

Priant pour que ce jour n'arriva jamais, elle chercha une bonne excuse pour ne pas y aller.

-Lexou, profite d'elle ce soir. Je veux dire. Passe une bonne soirée, tu n'es pas obligé de coucher avec elle.

Ne le fais pas, ne le fais pas, ne le fais pas !

-Chloé.  
- Oui, je sais, tu es un grand garçon, mais je crois que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de juste rester tranquille et voir si elle te correspond vraiment. Et pas seulement au plan sexuel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Et ma réputation alors ?  
-Tu l'entretiendras avec moi, voilà tout !  
-Rappelle-moi pourquoi toi et moi ça n'a pas marché…

Chloé en eu le souffle coupé. Alors il se souvenait de cette nuit-là ? Le jour de ses 17 ans, Clark, Lex, Lana et elle avaient fait la fête toute la nuit sur les toits de Métropolis – grâce au milliardaire – et Lana et Clark étaient rentrés chez eux avant minuit les laissant seuls. « Il ne fallait surtout pas être en retard ! Cendrillon en était le parfait exemple ! » Avait alors répliqué Lana devant une Chloé hilare qui s'accrochait au bras de Lex pour ne pas tomber par terre.  
Ils s'étaient embrassés et la soirée avait un peu… dérapé.  
Mais ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Elle doutait même qu'il se souvienne de cela. Quand on a toutes les femmes à ses pieds, pourquoi se souvenir d'une nuit avec une gamine de 17 ans qui lui avait donné sa première fois.

Ce souvenir hantait ses nuits et ses jours. Elle l'aimait avant cette nuit, elle s'était donnée à lui et serait probablement à lui jusqu'à la fin.

-Parce que l'on est devenu ami après.  
-Après quoi ?

Voilà. Fin des illusions, elle était fixée. Non, il ne se souvenait pas de cette nuit. Elle soupira. Choisissant l'humour pour ne pas montrer sa peine, elle enchaina avec un tonitruant.

- Après ce baiser là voyons ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Dis-moi que je rêve ! Ce baiser était si… et puis tellement… Moi qui croyais être la déesse des baisers, tu me vexes !  
-Tu es sérieuse ?

Il semblait un peu perdu.

-Lex, je te charrie. Voyons voir, de quoi me parlais-tu ?  
-Et bien, de la raison pour laquelle toi et moi on avait jamais tenté de… enfin tu vois.  
-Parce que tu n'as jamais rien tenté. Voilà tout.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. Elle avait attendu des jours et des jours, se demandant s'il allait lui demander de l'épouser ou, au moins, d'être son officielle comme disaient les journaux.

-Ne la fait pas attendre, file donc, infâme petit milliardaire.  
-A vos ordres, madame !

Il avait déjà raccroché quand elle murmura « mademoiselle ».

*-*-*-*-

Elle s'était juré de ne pas aller dans ce restaurant. Non, elle ne devait pas y aller. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'espionner quand même ! Elle était la meilleure amie tombée en pamoison mais au grand jamais elle ne deviendrait la femme jalouse et aigrie qui poursuit son amant d'une nuit !  
Jamais !

*-*-*-*-

Elle devait reconnaître que l'endroit était particulièrement bien choisi pour fêter l'arrivée de la nouvelle « femme de sa vie ». Un petit restaurant tranquille mais avec une cuisine à vous faire tomber par terre.

Cachée par un grand paravent – pour éviter la lumière trop brutale des lampes électriques avait-elle expliqué d'un air niais au serveur – elle observait son Lex.

Elle allait devoir songer à prendre des cours intensifs avec Lana. Jamais encore elle n'avait sorti autant de niaiseries à la minute.

Et elle ne songeait même pas à l'incongruité de la situation. Il était seul. Pas une seule seconde l'information n'avait piqué sa curiosité. Lorsque son téléphone sonna – un appel de Lex – elle se cacha sous la table pour ne pas être repérée. Elle pesta un instant contre Lois qui lui avait mis cette sonnerie si stridente et s'obligea à murmurer le plus doucement possible.

-Oui ?  
-Chloé. Je suis célibataire à mon avis.

Elle souleva un pan de la nappe pour pouvoir le voir, mais le paravent l'en empêcha.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Maudissant le paravent, elle se glissa à plat ventre pour l'apercevoir.

- Chloé, la liaison est vraiment mauvaise. Tu es sous terre ou quoi ? Enfin, Léa vient de m'envoyer un message. Elle est partie à Las Vegas pour en épouser un autre !  
-Tu plaisantes ?!  
-Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur ton téléphone, un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais à coté de moi !  
-J'arrive mon chou !

Elle fit un grand sourire au serveur, lui glissa à l'oreille de porter son plat dans cinq minutes à la table Luthor et partit en catimini. Deux minutes plus tard, elle arrivait en courant et fit une entrée triomphale. Courant vers son bien-aimé, elle voulut éviter le serveur, pris son pied dans le paravent et tomba… dans les bras de Lex.

-Chaque jour, je bénis le ciel que tu ais de tels réflexes !  
-Chloé, je… comment as tu su que j'étais ici ?  
-Une demoiselle ne révèle jamais ses secrets. Mais tu sais, tu peux me reposer maintenant.

Il la reposa et l'aida à prendre place. Et comme par enchantement – ou presque – le serveur arriva avec les assiettes.

-Chloé, ne touche pas à ça ! Quelqu'un a déjà mangé dedans !  
- C'est… C'est… un nouveau concept ! Ne t'en fais pas. Je… Je participe à… « mangez ensemble pour un monde de solidarité » ! Oui voilà, c'est un tout nouveau programme. Pour éviter de manger seul. On mange… à la suite les uns les autres. On a toujours de la récupération. Maintenant mange Lex. Tu en as besoin. Tu es très pale.

Lana aurait adoré le concept. Elle en était persuadée.

*-*-*-*-

Ils ne reparlèrent plus jamais de Léa. Alors qu'il la raccompagnait à son appartement, elle tourna vers lui un visage malicieux.

-Dites-moi beau… chauve. Des vacances avec moi… ça vous tente ?  
-Dites toujours, belle blonde.  
-J'ai gagné à un concours. On part dans deux jours.  
-Qui te dit que je vais partir ?  
-Moi. Qui me mettrait de la crème solaire sinon ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en signe d'acquiescement.

*-*-*-*-

A l'aéroport, Lex semblait ailleurs. Il ne tiqua même pas lorsque l'hôtesse leur souhaita une bonne lune de miel. Ni lorsqu'une vieille dame lui fit un clin d'œil en lui souhaitant une nuit de noce extra sur la plage.  
Bien qu'elle était inquiète, Chloé songeait que son comportement allait l'aider dans sa tache. Il ne devait pas comprendre quel était le « thème » de l'ile. Ni comment elle avait pu gagner à ce concours.

-Lex, nous partons en voyage ! Arrête de penser au travail.  
-C'est faux je…  
-Peux- tu me dire ce que cette dame vient de te dire ?  
-Elle parlait de… de…  
-Oui, d'orgasmes. Bravo Lex. Tu viens de rater ta chance avec elle.

Elle éclata de rire et entraina Lex dans l'aéroport.

*-*-*-*-

-Lex, non,… oublie… ça.

Elle peinait à aligner deux mots. D'une main, il la retenait prisonnière tandis que de l'autre, il tenait son verre d'eau rempli de glaçon.

-Choupinette en sucre. Mon caramel, voyons, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Le sourire qu'il arborait prouvait tout de même que ses intentions étaient tout sauf raisonnables.

-Lex, non…  
-Dis-le…  
-Jamais !  
-Tu l'auras voulu…

Il laissa tomber quelques gouttes glacées sur la peau de sa victime.

-Nonnnnnnnnnnn

Les personnes présentes à l'embarquement les regardaient tantôt avec un regard amusé tantôt avec un regard envieux. Le rire de Chloé était communicatif. Elle se débattait mais riait tellement que toutes ses tentatives se soldaient par un échec.

-Dis-le !  
-Je…  
-Oui ?  
-Je trouve que tu es le chauve le plus sexy du monde et qu'il faudrait faire une statue en ton honneur.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais mais ça peut convenir. Dis-le.  
- Tu es plus craquant qu'une tablette de chocolat, plus doux que le duvet d'un canard, plus extraordinaire que le Yéti, plus imposant que l'Empire State Building, plus phénoménal qu'une phéromone et plus adorable qu'un chaton qui vient de naitre !  
-Merci, je suis assez d'accord avec toi.

Ne jamais boire avec un Luthor. Voilà une des leçons que la vie lui avait enseigné. Ils avaient trop bu, elle avait déclamé cela et maintenant, à chaque petit affront qu'elle lui faisait en public, il l'obligeait à réciter cette abomination.

Il consentit enfin à la relâcher mais alors qu'elle ramassait son sac, il lui renversa le verre sur la tête.

-On n'allait quand même pas gâcher un verre à deux dollars !

L'hôtesse qui s'occupait des passagers se retrouva face à un jeune couple, trempé, lui souriant niaisement. Lorsqu'elle leur demanda ce qu'il leurs était arrivé et s'ils désiraient des serviettes, ils répondirent d'une seule et même voix que « Leur horoscope avait prédit que le déluge allait s'abattre sur eux et que cela ne pouvait être qu'un signe du destin. »

*-*-*-*-

-Lex, tu te souviens de notre folle nuit d'amour ?  
-Chloé… De quoi parles-tu ?  
- Du cycle de la vie, mon chéri. Je tiens à te présenter ta fille. Elle est née peu après. Je te la laisse. Je vais à Las Vegas. Je vais devenir strip-teaseuse !  
-Chloé !!!!!!!!

Il sentit une main s'agripper à sa chemise. Hurlant de plus belle, il ouvrit les yeux. Chloé le regardait d'un air effaré ainsi que les quelques personnes en première classe.

-Désolé, un cauchemar.

Il marmonna encore un instant et essaya de se rendormir. Mais un doute subsistait dans son esprit.

-Chloé, on a déjà couché ensemble ?

Devant sa tête choquée, il marmonna quelques excuses et se retourna. Un instant après, Chloé sanglotait doucement. Elle se jura que ce voyage serait l'occasion de mettre tout à plat. Pour pouvoir commencer quelque chose de solide et concret. Il le fallait. C'était lui. Elle ne savait pas comment cela lui était arrivé, mais l'évidence était là. Ca ne pouvait être que lui, l'homme de sa vie.

*-*-*-*-


	2. Chapter 2

La suite ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Bonjour et bienvenue sur l'ile paradisiaque de l'amour !

- Charmant, répliqua Lex d'un air sarcastique. « promettez-vous que je trouverai l'amour en séjournant ici ? »

- Et bien je suppose que oui vu votre délicieuse épouse.

La réceptionniste de l'hôtel – ou était-ce de l'ile – désignait Chloé d'un air complice. Mais derrière ce sourire, on pouvait clairement voir que Lex lui plaisait. Et vu l'air de Lex, c'était même réciproque. Elle tâtait le terrain.

Tenir son secret serait décidément bien difficile. Elle se demanda un instant si l'hôtel était au courant du concours. Et puis, cette fille tournait autour de Lex. Il n'y avait pas à en douter. Son regard était des plus parlants.

Elle pesta intérieurement et se jura de la tenir à l'œil. Une fausse blonde répondant au doux nom de Maélis, selon son badge, ne lui ferait pas de l'ombre. Elle était ici dans un seul et unique but et rien ni personne ne pourrait venir en travers de son chemin. Elle lui lança un regard Ne-touche-pas-c'est-à-moi en attrapant les clefs de leur bungalow.

*-*-*-*-

- Il n'y a qu'un lit.

- Bravo Sherlock Holmes ! Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Un grand sourire goguenard lui barrait le visage et elle esquiva facilement la main de Lex qui tentait de lui faire une belle grande tape sur les fesses. Rigolant, elle se jeta sur le lit et se retourna sur Lex. De l'index, elle lui fit signe de venir à coté d'elle.

Rentrant dans son jeu, il vint s'installer tout contre elle et regarda à son aise la pièce. Une large pièce, baignée par la lumière qui perçait à travers les larges baies vitrées. Quelques fauteuils en osier ci et là et une porte menant à la salle de bain. Une immense penderie se trouvait à mi-chemin entre la salle de bain et le lit.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour admirer la plage et les eaux turquoises, il se retrouva avec Chloé a califourchon sur lui et toujours ce sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle se pencha lentement et lui murmura à l'oreille un « bienvenue à Chloé vacances and co. Nous espérons que ce séjour vous donnera la meilleure opinion de notre groupe et que notre hôtesse satisfera tous vos moindres désirs. »

Elle avait repris son ton taquin mais son air était moins assuré. Il était diablement plus facile de le provoquer lorsqu'il n'était juste là, tout contre elle. Quelle idée avait-elle eu… Puis, se souvenant de Maélis, elle considéra que le jeu en valait bien la chandelle.

Il rigolait un peu, mais lui aussi cachait son trouble. Découvrir en vrai une Chloé un peu plus… sexy était une révélation. D'habitude, il avait affaire avec cette partie de Chloé au téléphone. Et la voir en chair et en os, un décolleté un peu plongeant, une voix un peu plus roque ou encore son corps contre le sien donnait une toute autre dimension à ses avances. Comme si le jeu n'en était plus un. Et ça le choquait un peu. Il fallait qu'il sorte.

La situation semblait lui échapper et il n'aimait pas ça. Chloé était… Chloé. Sa meilleure amie. Et la considérer comme autre chose n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il la chatouilla croyant se libérer mais sa main sur son bras nu, ses cheveux venant lui caresser la joue….

« Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! C'est Chloé ! Pas une « amoureuse potentielle ! »

Si elle était étonnée de son départ, elle ne le montra point. Elle savait qu'il fallait lui ouvrir les yeux, et que cela prendrait probablement assez bien de temps. Elle pria un instant pour qu'il n'aille pas rejoindre la blonde Maélis.

*-*-*-*-

Elle avait déjà fait un tour sur la plage, rangé ses affaires et bu un cocktail quand elle avisa que Lex revenait, elle se cacha dans la penderie. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas encore défait ses valises – elles trainaient ci et là et son orteil droit pouvait en témoigner – et espérant qu'il le fasse au plus vite, ce qui impliquait de s'occuper de la penderie, elle voulait lui faire une peur bleue.

Malheureusement, les dieux n'étaient décidément pas avec elle ce jour-là. Lex arriva dans la pièce accompagné de cette petite impertinente de l'accueil. Il referma la porte derrière eux deux et plaqua sa nouvelle conquête contre cette dernière. Pas un instant, il n'avait jeté un regard sur la pièce, ça ne l'inquiétait pas qu'elle puisse être présente et assister à cette scène.

Elle était impuissante et surtout elle ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là ! Par la porte ou par… quelle était la probabilité que cette penderie ait une porte de secours à l'arrière ? Chloé, par désespoir, se faufila entre les deux seules robes un peu sexy qu'elle avait dénichés et tâtonna le fond. Elle entendait de plus en plus distinctement les gémissements de la fausse blonde et elle sortirait d'ici, quitte défoncer le mur qui lui faisait face. Pourquoi devait-elle assister à cela ?! Non, elle ne voulait rien entendre de plus !

Enfin, elle sentit sous ses doigts que le mur bougeait. Cela pouvait être du à la folie – il était mondialement reconnu, avait-elle lu dans le Daily Planet, qu'entendre les gémissements d'une pétasse d'accueil avait un effet dévastateur sur la santé mentale de la femme amoureuse de l'homme qui provoquait les dits gémissements – mais tentant le tout pour le tout, elle poussa d'un coup sec le mur. Un horrible craquement lui parvint et finalement, l'air iodé de la mer vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Elle se glissa à travers l'espace dégagé et courut le long de la plage. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Elle bouscula un jeune éphèbe à coté de la piscine qui hurla en atterrissant dans l'eau. Il hurlait à la mort qu'il allait se noyer tandis qu'une des maitres nageurs lui rétorquait que ça allait être difficile dans nonante centimètres d'eau.

Elle entra dans le restaurant en larmes et avança d'un pas décidé vers le bar. Les quelques couples qui étaient présents la dévisagèrent. Elle s'imaginait très bien ce qu'ils pensaient « oh la pauvre petite, une dispute d'amoureux… Va donc le rejoindre et profitez de votre lit, une réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Ou mieux, à la belle étoile, sur la plage. »

Et bien non, son « mari amoureux transis » était un sombre crétin qui ne voyait pas qu'elle était la femme de sa vie et alors qu'elle l'avait emmené ici pour lui ouvrir les yeux, lui se jetait sur la première garce de réceptionniste venue ! Et ils étaient justement en train de tester les oreillers !

Les penderies étaient les meilleurs lieux à fréquenter. Personne ne se méfiait des penderies, la plaque idéale pour surprendre votre « conjoint » et ses sales petites affaires… Elle se demanda un instant si ça pouvait être un bon boulot « espionne de penderie ». Si elle n'avait pas tant aimé le journalisme, elle aurait pu se recycler là dedans.

Ce séjour devait être le plus magique de tous. Celui où enfin il se rendrait compte qu'elle était son âme sœur. Mais non, il préférait batifoler avec une fausse blonde !

- Que puis-je vous servir madame ?

- Mademoiselle. Et pour moi ça sera un…

Ne faisant pas attention à sa faute, elle prit la carte, hésita un moment et avec un sourire désabusé commanda un « 7ème ciel en amoureux ».

Le serveur la lorgnant un peu trop à son goût, Chloé prit son 7ème ciel et alla se poser à coté du pianiste.

- Vous savez que vous jouez vachement bien ?

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, elle avala une quantité non négligeable qui lui brula la gorge. « Saperlipopette ! »

- Allez-y doucement Miss, il force toujours sur la vodka.

- …

Elle reprit une autre gorgée et se mit à observer les doigts du pianiste.

- Chagrin d'amour ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Comment votre mari peut-il vous laisser seule ? Un si joli brin de fille.

- Vous jouez vraiment vachement bien.

- …

- Vous n'aimez pas les compliments ?

- …

- Tous pareils.

- …

- Vous me trouvez vraiment jolie ?

- Oui Miss.

- Chloé.

- Chloé. Gideon.

- Puis-je ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement et elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Lui se mit à jouer une douce mélodie. Elle se mit alors à fredonner. Elle était malheureuse mais au moins, il y avait une personne sur cette ile qui voulait bien d'elle à ses cotés. C'était un début.

*-*-*-*-

- Gideon, si je voulais faire un truc romantique ici ça serait quoi ?

- Eviter les attrapes touristes qui sont ici, prendre une barque et aller tranquillement vers la petite ile qui se trouve à juste quelques coups de pagaie d'ici.

*-*-*-*-

Lex passa une bonne heure à lui raconter toutes les attractions si romantiques qu'il y avait à faire sur l'ile. Nul doute que Miss Gémissements y était pour quelque chose. Bien calée de son coté du lit, elle lui fit promettre de l'amener sur la charmante petite ile d'à coté. Trop obnubilé par ses projets, il accepta sans peine et tandis qu'il plongeait dans les bras de Morphée, il lui demanda si elle n'avait pas entendu dire que leur bungalow risquait de s'effondrer. Des craquements étranges étaient venus importuner ses fragiles oreilles.

Elle mordit un instant son oreiller pour ne pas rire mais très vite, en repensant à ce qui l'avait amenée à faire cela, le chagrin vint étreindre son cœur une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fille ne savait pas qu'elle allait devoir faire affaire avec une femme déterminée. Lex était territoire protégé dès maintenant… et pour toujours.

*-*-*-*-

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever que Chloé était déjà partie. Lex s'inquiéta un peu, puis, connaissant la jeune demoiselle, il supposa que le restaurant organisait une matinée dégustation de café. Il fila sous la douche, bien décidé à aller voir à la réception si… il lui fallait une bonne excuse… Il eut juste le temps de passer une serviette autour de sa taille lorsque Chloé déboulât dans la salle de bain brandissant une pagaie.

- Alors, comment va mon aventurier préféré ce matin ? Prêt à affronter les vagues ?

- Chloé…

- Tu as promis !

- J'ai promis quoi ? Et puis, retourne-toi ! Laisse donc ce bel Apollon s'envelopper dans son écrin d'éponge.

- De m'emmener en barque ! » répliqua-t-elle en se retournant.

- Quand ais-je accepté ? Demanda-t-il septique.

- Hier soir !

La moue boudeuse que Chloé afficha en se retournant lui donna un sentiment de toute puissance. Il était son meilleur ami. La personne la plus importante, il était le seul homme – excepté son père – qui serait à ses cotés jusqu'à sa mort. Une petite voix vint lui souffler qu'un mari serait encore plus proche mais il chassa cette idée bien vite. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

- Et on va où ?

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira à travers le bungalow. Il dû rattraper vivement sa serviette avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à ses pieds.

- Là-bas !

Elle désignait du doigt la petite ile qui se trouvait au large de la leur.

*-*-*-*-

- Chloé, ça va faire plus d'une heure que l'on rame !

- Et quoi ? On n'est pas bien toi et moi, ici, loin du reste du monde ?

- Euhhhhh

Il fit une petite liste dans sa tête : muscles des bras et du dos complètement morts, un soleil de plomb et une ile à des kilomètres.

- Tout va bien, enfin je crois.

Chloé était aux anges. Enfin, excepté ce petit sentiment qu'une catastrophe risquait d'arriver. La chaleur était atroce et la réverbération du soleil sur l'eau lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un four. Avisant que Lex n'était pas dans un état plus glorieux, elle sourit diaboliquement en passant le bout de ses doigts sur l'eau. Juste un peu fraiche, elle ferait l'affaire. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait d'autres choix.

Elle se passa un doigt légèrement refroidi le long de son cou, laissant à Lex le plaisir d'admirer la course d'une goutte d'eau qui vint mourir entre ses seins.

Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais à vrai dire, le destin commençait à lui sourire un peu.

Lex ne quittait pas des yeux son décolleté.

- Lexou, si tu arrêtes de ramer, on va arriver encore moins vite…

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui envoya une grosse gerbe d'eau avec sa pagaille ce qui lui permit d'oublier un instant ses pensées impures…

*-*-*-*-

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- On explore mon ami ! On explore !

*-*-*-*-

- Chloé, on est perdu, sur une ile déserte, notre bateau est en train de s'éloigner au large et toi tu…

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Un simple bikini vert émeraude qui contrastait avec douceur sur sa peau et le spectacle de ses jambes fit le vide dans son esprit. Il était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il disait.

Son esprit recommençait à faire des siennes. Une autre image de Chloé naissait dans son esprit et il était persuadé que cela ne pouvait que créer des problèmes.

Ils passèrent des heures à se baigner et à attendre des hypothétiques secours. Le petit garde-manger qu'ils avaient emporté disparut bien assez tôt mais ils ne semblèrent pas trop s'en préoccuper.

Ils parlèrent sans fin et lorsque tous les sujet futiles furent abordés, ils en vinrent naturellement aux plus délicats: la disparition de leurs mères, leurs pères, le gout immodéré de Chloé pour le café – qui poussa Lex à inventer une nouvelle théorie farfelue sur ce qui pouvait en être la cause – et le gout du pouvoir de Lex. Puis ils en vinrent à leur amour et tout dérapa.

Il aimait les femmes, il aimait l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur elles. Il aimait ce sentiment d'omnipotence lorsqu'une femme était à lui. Ses yeux brillaient en racontant ses exploits mais Chloé décela une part de mélancolie. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

Il essaya de la faire parler. Qui elle aimait par exemple. C'était la seule part qu'il ne connaissait pas d'elle. Il savait juste que lorsqu'elle voyait quelqu'un, elle avait ce petit sourire en coin. Et la jalousie – de celle inspirée par un sentiment fraternel de protection – étreignait souvent son cœur depuis que ce sourire ne la quittait plus.

Il l'avait noté et pouvait dire officiellement que depuis plus de 5 ans, elle arborait un sourire en coin qui pourtant avait, selon Lex, un parfum de mélancolie.

- Dis-moi au moins son nom.

- En quoi cela t'avancerait-il ?

- A le menacer de ne pas faire de mal à ma Chloé.

- Et qui te dit qu'il le fait ?

- Tu n'as pas la mine heureuse de tes 17 ans. Ca y ressemble, mais tu n'as pas les étoiles dans les yeux.

- Mais c'est qu'il est poète mon Lexou …

- Son nom.

Elle était venue pour ça. Pour lui faire comprendre.

Elle devait se lancer.

Alors, elle tenta le tout pour le tout

- Ok, je vais te le dire.

Elle s'approcha de lui la démarche féline. Elle se sentait toujours un peu gauche mais se maitrisa.

- Alexandre.

- Comme moi ?

- Luthor.

- Bravo de te souvenir de mon nom mais… » Il marqua un arrêt, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il entendait. Non ce ne pouvait pas être vrai… « Attend, tu veux dire que… je…

Elle posa sa main contre son torse nu, le poussa gentiment mais avec détermination contre un arbre, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle en avait tellement envie depuis tant d'années qu'elle croyait avoir idéalisé le baiser de son anniversaire – et le reste aussi – mais c'était encore mieux. Tellement mieux.

Lex était sous le choc mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Cela lui semblait naturel. Comme s'il avait déjà…

Il voulut reprendre le dessus pour reprendre ses esprits et passa sa main contre la chute de reins de Chloé. Tout ce qu'il rencontra fut sa peau nue et ce n'était pas pour l'aider. Elle frissonna sous la caresse et gémit lorsqu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre l'arbre. Mais un bruit sourd lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux et tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fut Lex tomber comme une masse sur le sable chaud. A coté de lui, une noix de coco gisait.

*-*-*-*-


	3. Chapter 3

Une noix de coco... tellement innocent ces petites choses. On ne s'en méfie jamais assez!

Bonne lecture à tous (review? oui oui, bouton en bas de la page)

* * *

Les minutes qui suivirent parurent à Chloé des heures. Elle avait installé Lex à l'ombre mais il ne revenait toujours pas à lui. Elle ne voulait pas tenter de lui donner un peu de lait de coco de peur qu'il ne s'étouffe avec.

Et puis, cette noix, si elle avait réussi à l'ouvrir c'était grace à Lex. Elle était tombée sur une pierre après sa rencontre avec le crane lisse.

Son angoisse prenait lentement le dessus sur sa raison. Elle alla même jusqu'à se demander si l'éventualité que Lex fut un afro-américain à la chevelure imposante aurait pu amortir le choc de la noix de coco. S'il devait ne pas survivre à cause de son absence de chevelure, le destin lui aurait semblé bien amer.

Le bruit d'un bateau à moteur la sorti de sa torpeur.

- Gidéon ! Par ici ! Il est blessé !

*-*-*-*-

Il ne s'était réveillé qu'un instant sur le bateau qui les ramenait. Il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé sur cette ile, elle du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait oublié ce baiser et tout le reste. La malédiction suivait son cours, un oubli de plus. Elle allait finir par croire qu'elle n'était qu'une ombre dans sa vie. Mais en le voyant retomber dans l'inconscience, son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Dans les bras de Gideon, elle oublia un instant sa peine.

Les murs du minuscule hôpital de l'ile étaient peints de couleurs vives mais elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et lorsque que Maélis arriva pour prendre des nouvelles d'un de ses « clients », elle en aurait sangloté. Heureusement, la présence rassurante d'un ami lui permettait de tenir le coup.

La porte du médecin s'ouvrit et alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir la mine ravagée d'un médecin lui disant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, ce fut un Lex souriant qui apparut.

Son bonheur de le voir vivant était tel qu'elle courut dans ses bras. Ne se souciant pas d'être ridicule, elle lui fit promettre de ne plus approcher une noix de coco ou un cocotier à moins de cinq mètres. Ce qu'il accepta aussitôt. Pas parce qu'il craignait quelques coups du destin mais juste pour voir sa Chloé rassurée. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle avait les traits tirés. Et la voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

Il parvint tout de même à obtenir une permission de boire des dérivés de coco en particulier, celui présent dans les cocktails.

*-*-*-*-

Les médecins refusèrent de le laisser sortir et il passa la nuit dans un bungalow de convalescence. Un bungalow tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique excepté la présence d'une infirmière de garde et d'une forte odeur de médicaments.

Lex était un patient peu coopérant. Il refusa de prendre ses cachets mais fut facilement berné lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait été glissé dans son cocktail de fruits. Il refusa de mettre une blouse d'hôpital et affirma pouvoir dormir nu s'il le désirait. Lorsque Chloé arriva, il s'empressa de réclamer sa blouse et dans un accès de pur sadisme, l'infirmière lui fit traverser le bungalow nu ce qui, entre autre, permis à Chloé et à elle-même d'admirer cet Apollon.

Certains prétendirent même que cette nuit-là, un homme peu chevelu avait été poursuivit sur la plage par une infirmière peu sexy tenant une seringue et elle-même suivie par une blondinette bondissante et riant aux éclats.

*-*-*-*-

- Lexou, réveille-toi. Lexouuuu…

- Chloé, non pas maintenant, pitié, laisse-moi dormir un peu.

Le silence de la pièce ne lui semblant pas de bons augures, il ouvrit un œil. Maélis sortait de la pièce et ses talons résonnaient lourdement sur le parquet.

- Et m… Murmura-t-il sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

*-*-*-*-

- Lexou…

- Chloé, laisse-moi tranquille.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux cette fois-ci. Toujours un peu perdu dans les brumes des médicaments, il ne se souvenait que du départ de Maélis et se répétait inlassablement qu'il devait être maudit pour blesser les femmes qui l'approchaient.

Chloé courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et réprima un juron lorsqu'elle se cogna le pied contre une noix de coco qui trainait à terre.

Elle pleurait. Furieuse d'être si sensible, d'aimer Lex ou encore à cause de cette noix. Elle ne savait plus trop. Alors elle se dirigea vers le restaurant. Elle rit à travers ses larmes en voyant le bel éphèbe apprendre à nager avec la maitre nageur. Au moins un heureux en ce bas monde pensa t'elle. Elle ignora le regard appréciateur du barman et s'assit sur les genoux de Gidéon qui ne se laissa pas distraire de son morceau. Il joua des airs joyeux et optimistes qui, à défaut de la faire sourire, arrêtèrent ses larmes.

*-*-*-*-

Quelques heures plus tard, Chloé retrouva un Lex souriant. Il ne s'excusa pas de sa conduite – comment l'aurait-il pu, ses souvenirs étaient brouillés par les divers médicaments qu'il avait pris – et lui fit part d'un grand changement. Séduire et voler le cœur de Maélis étaient devenu son objectif principal du séjour.

Chloé versa une unique larme qu'elle écrasa rageusement. Elle pouvait encore y arriver. Elles étaient toutes parties. Maélis suivrait le même chemin.

*-*-*-*-

Il passa la journée à se reposer dans le hamac devant leur bungalow. Bien qu'étant initialement accroché à deux cocotiers, Chloé avait réussi à dénicher un hamac portatif qui était une invention d'un vieil homme appelé l'Inventeur.

Lorsqu'elle revint deux petites heures plus tard, il était prisonnier du hamac et l'Inventeur agitait sa canne en bois en criant à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était le poisson le plus évolué qu'il n'avait jamais capturé.

Il se passa encore une demi-heure avant que le malheureux consente à vendre sa proie. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné en ronchonnant, Chloé vint au secours de son amour secret. Mais l'amour ne la rendait pas aveugle et encore moins bête, elle photographia Lex sous toutes les coutures avant de lui rendre sa liberté.

Lex râlait encore pour la forme mais avoua que si la situation avait été inversée, il aurait lui aussi apprécié avoir un souvenir. Deux secondes plus tard, son souhait fut exhaussé. Chloé qui riait aux larmes avait un instant pris appui sur le hamac et s'était retrouvée elle aussi prisonnière. Bonne joueuse, elle sourit sur la photo que Lex prit d'elle.

*-*-*-*-

Ils dînèrent au restaurant. Chloé avait revêtu sa plus belle robe et lorsque Lex lui fit remarquer qu'elle était divine, ses joues se colorèrent de rose.

Ils s'installèrent près du piano à la demande de Chloé et Lex ne fit aucune remarque sur d'autres femmes. Elle avait l'impression d'être le centre de son univers pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Et à cause de cela, elle était facilement gênée par toutes les attentions que lui portait Lex. Un peu comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous qui sursaute à chaque mouvement du garçon.

Il fut assez décontenancé par son attitude. Habituellement, elle le provoquait ou lui racontait des histoires abracadabrantes mais là, elle semblait nerveuse. Il tenta de la détendre en se préoccupant d'elle, de ce qu'elle pensait du séjour et d'autres petits détails mais cela ne fit qu'empirer sa nervosité. Les blagues perverses provoquèrent des regards courroucés de la part de leurs voisins de table - un couple de retraités venus fêter leur 50 ans de mariage – et les rires de Chloé. Fier, il en rajouta de plus en plus. Enfin, elle se déridait.

Gidéon entre deux morceaux osa même s'aventurer à en raconter une ou deux qui n'avaient rien à envier à la grivoiserie de celles de Lex.

Après quelques « 7ème ciel en amoureux », Chloé n'était plus vraiment en état de rentrer seule. Elle riait systématiquement à tout ce que le serveur disait. Un simple « je crois que votre épouse est pompette » la faisait hurler de rire. Même lorsqu'il leur proposa un « trio sur la plage », elle ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que c'était très pervers et que ce genre de choses ne se proposait généralement qu'après le dessert. Lex et Gidéon échangèrent un regard et dans un accord tacite, décidèrent qu'il était temps que Cendrillon rentra à son bungalow.

Plus tard, en la tenant chacun d'un coté, vacillant de droite à gauche vu la difficulté du terrain, ils se remémoraient les grands moments de la soirée. Le sable rendait leur avancée difficile et à plusieurs reprises, ils se retrouvèrent tous trois à terre. Chloé riait de plus en plus et détendue comme jamais, elle se laissa aller à quelques caresses maladroites.

La première fut pour Gidéon et gratifia son front d'un frôlement du pouce. Nullement impressionné, il lui fit délicatement remarquer alors qu'ils étaient allongés une fois de plus sur le sable que son bien-aimé était de l'autre coté.

Après des essais infructueux qui atterrirent tous dans l'oreille du dit bien-aimé, elle changea de tactique et lui mit directement la main aux fesses. Lex qui mit cela sur le compte des vapeurs d'alcool et se laissa faire. Dans son esprit, lui aussi un peu embrumé, il se félicita d'avoir une amie fidèle qui à l'occasion pourrait lui servir de nouvelle femme. Elle le connaissait lui et surtout ses mauvais penchants. Elle pouvait faire avec et en plus, une jolie blonde pendue à son bras serait utile. Qui irait croire qu'un homme qui avait une femme si adorable pouvait faire des manœuvres frauduleuses ? Aucun assurément !

Arrivé au bungalow, Gidéon avait disparu. Lex se demanda quand et comment mais l'instant d'après, il ne se soucia plus que de Chloé qui était encore une fois entrée en collision avec un objet non identifié. Cette fois, la libérer du hamac portatif se révéla un vrai casse tête chinois. Il avait bien la solution de couper cet objet du diable mais il craignait de couper dans les cheveux de sa Chloé. Et une femme avec une coupe hideuse ne l'aiderait pas à conquérir le monde !

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il rentrait dans le bungalow avec Chloé dans ses bras.

Elle s'éveilla un peu quand il lui enlevait sa robe – elle ne pouvait décemment pas la garder sans risquer de la ruiner – et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Sitôt contre son torse, elle s'était rendormie. Il ne pensa pas à se dégager pour se changer, il resta là à la veiller. Enfin, juste cinq minutes, le temps de plonger lui-aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

*-*-*-*-

Chloé s'éveilla grâce à la douce senteur de café fraîchement moulu. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser mais elle n'en avait que faire face à la vision de Lex lui souriant. Il était couché à coté d'elle et l'accueillit avec un « bonjour princesse » qu'il murmura pour ne pas lui donner plus mal à la tête. Il savait ce qu'un lendemain de fête signifiait. Il se releva pour attraper le plateau repas qu'il avait fait livrer et installa sa princesse correctement en réajustant son oreiller.

Une rose rouge, des croissants et un peu de confiture pour un déjeuner parfait. Lex avait fait fort mais il devait bien cela à sa meilleure amie. Il avait presque failli la demander en mariage !

Honteux au réveil, il avait choisi de la gâter pour se faire pardonner. Il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au fait qu'elle n'était nullement au courant de cet état de fait.

*-*-*-*-

- Tu sais que tu m'as mis la main aux fesses ?

Honteuse, elle n'osa pas le regarder. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

- Pas très fermes d'ailleurs !

Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réflexion venant d'elle. Elle le taquinait toujours sur les quelques petits défauts de son physique. Mais ici, une chose le chiffonnait. Peut-être était-ce son regard ou la manière dont-elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour chasser une mouche qui s'y était posée.

Il avait l'impression que sa meilleure amie tentait quelque chose avec lui. Il savait que c'était absurde, sa Chloé n'aurait jamais fait cela. Pourtant, sa soudaine fragilité, la manière dont elle l'avait supplié de faire attention à lui et de ne plus approcher une noix de coco, sa manière de se blottir contre lui… Tout semblait indiquer qu'elle tentait d'attirer son attention.

Absurde… enfin… Oui c'était tout simplement absurde !

*-*-*-*-

La journée se passa entre rire, batailles dans l'eau et mauvais coups. Ils avaient tous les deux remarqué que l'éphèbe de la piscine avait bien progressé en natation mais n'avait toujours pas tenté le « grand saut » dans la piscine pour les adultes.

Ils attendirent le beau moment, celui où il paradait fièrement comme un paon et le poussèrent dans l'eau. Ses hurlements suraigus qui devaient approcher des ultrasons rameutèrent au minimum six maitres nageurs. Il se débâtit tant bien que seule sa maitre nageur préférée eut le plaisir de le sauver une fois encore.

Les deux cupidons après avoir bien ris furent poussés à leur tour dans la piscine. La belle chemise blanche de Lex devint presque indécente et la jupe de Chloé ne valait guère mieux. Qui avait dit que les maitres nageurs n'avaient pas d'humour ?

*-*-*-*-

Le soir même, Lex se baladait tranquillement le long de la plage lorsque qu'une blondinette vint se blottir contre lui. Il murmura son prénom et elle lui donna un sourire conquis.

Maélis l'entraina à sa suite tout en lui volant ci et là un baiser.

Il avait l'intention de la ramener jusqu'à son bungalow lorsqu'il avisa qu'elle emmenait vers le restaurant.

- Tu sais… Il est passé 3 heures du matin, je doute qu'il y ait encore un cuisinier debout sur cette ile.

Il continua pourtant à la suivre, intrigué par son mutisme.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, il y avait un monde fou dans le restaurant.

- Alors chers auditeurs ! Moi, Bastien Fanfreluche, votre animateur préféré, je suis actuellement à l'autre bout du monde pour vous donner des nouvelles de nos gagnants ! Vous vous souvenez surement de Clara, Simone et Chloé ! Après quatre jours passés sur l'ile paradisiaque de l'amour, nous allons revoir leurs parcours, leurs histoires d'amour et surtout rencontrer leurs chers et tendres ! Pour nous accompagner, j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir Lana Lang, une nouvelle venue sur les ondes… et dans ma vie. Ce jour là, notre dernière gagnante Chloé nous avait présentés… et depuis…

Il attendit un peu, faisant trembler d'impatience ses auditeurs.

- Nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés. Pas un instant, je n'imagine ma vie dans les bras d'une autre délicate et pure demoiselle.

Puis, il ajouta en murmurant un « je t'aime » qui ne passa pas inaperçu au vu des nombreux soupirs qui emplirent la salle. Une dame alla même jusqu'à déclamer « Ile paradisiaque, donne nous de vivre éternellement ensemble dans l'allégresse de l'amour » qui était le slogan immortel de cet ile.

Lex levait les yeux au ciel devant tant de niaiserie. Puis, il avisa que c'était bien la Lana Lang de Smallville qui se trouvait là. Et que par déduction, la Chloé du concours était bien sa Chloé. Le seul doute qui pouvait subsister dans son esprit était de savoir comment elle avait pu gagner un concours dont le thème principal était l'amour et l'emmener lui. Un événement devait être survenu pour empêcher Chloé de partir avec son cher et tendre. Et savoir qu'elle était partie avec lui comme lot de consolation lui fit mal au cœur. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir mais se savoir être le deuxième choix dans sa vie ne l'enchantait guère plus.

*-*-*-*-

Maélis souriait autant que lui devant les prestations de Clara et Simone. Leurs conjoints respectifs, Baptiste et Bob, étaient un savant mélange de males viriles et de romantisme dégoulinant.

Le tout dirigé par l'animateur mielleux donnait une réplique des livres à l'eau de rose que Lana aimait tant. Ils formaient le couple idéal à ne pas en douter.

*-*-*-*-

- Maintenant, passons à notre dernière concurrente, Chloé, qui malheureusement a dû s'absenter pour des raisons médicales.

Lex se raidit, puis se souvenant de Chloé dansant en bikini sur leur terrasse lui revint en tête. Elle voulait probablement éviter de se retrouver à expliquer que son chéri l'avait abandonnée et qu'elle s'était vue obligée d'inviter son meilleur ami. Oui, c'était surement la seule explication possible.

- Tout d'abord, rappelons que Chloé est une jeune demoiselle qui vit une magnifique histoire d'amour depuis…

- Cher Bastien, pourquoi n'écouterions-nous pas son récit ?

- Douce et belle Lana, quelle merveilleuse idée !

Un peu gêné d'entendre ce que Chloé ne lui avait jamais raconté à propos de sa vie amoureuse, Lex eut comme premier réflexe de fuir mais les premières paroles qu'il entendit eurent raison de sa curiosité.

- Tout a commencé un beau matin de juin… Il était parfait… Nous étions sur le toit du monde, enfin… de notre monde à nous, à Métropolis. Je venais d'avoir mes 17 ans. » Un rire ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui de Lana vint chatouiller les oreilles de Lex et il lui sembla que la situation devait être grave si elle avait été jusqu'à se faire passer pour la reine des Barbie. « Il était juste… Oui, parfait. Peut-être un peu trop vieux pour moi aurait dit mon père. Mais Alexandre et moi, c'était presque une évidence. »

Un instant, elle ne parlait quand même pas de… lui ?! « Le lendemain, il a dû s'éclipser pour une réunion de travail » Oui… maintenant qu'il entendait le récit de ce jour là, il se souvenait vaguement d'une réunion de travail. Réunion qu'il avait écourtée en raison d'une atroce gueule de bois. « J'ai attendu longtemps dans le noir. J'avais peur qu'il regrette cette nuit là. Et… » L'hésitation se sentait. Lex s'imaginait très bien sa Chloé se mordillant les lèvres le regard fuyant. « Il m'a rappelé. Avoué qu'il avait eu peur de ma réaction mais qu'il voulait qu'on tente quelque chose tous les deux. Il m'a demandé si ça me tentait. J'ai dit oui. Et on est toujours ensemble. Six ans après. »

Lex marmonna un « il faut que je lui parle » mais Maélis ne l'entendait pas comme cela.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu sors avec cette fille ?

- Maélis, pas maintenant, s'il te plait.

- Tu m'avais juré qu'il n'y avait rien, quand j'ai entendu les répétitions cette après-midi…J'étais effondrée. Je… je voulais vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose de sérieux entre nous. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu ne vois rien ! Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais de toi, tu as joué avec moi !

- Ecoute, je n'y comprends rien. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi. On est les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est tout.

- Cette fille te court après, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Elle avait le regard d'une fille qui protège son territoire. Et toi, tu vas me dire que cela ne t'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle puisse t'aimer ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Lex, ça se voit, ça se sent… Toute l'ile doit être au courant !

Lex était déconcerté. Chloé, Maélis ne pouvait pas avoir raison sur ce sujet. Ils étaient amis. Elle avait menti pour gagner. Juste pour gagner.

*-*-*-*-

- Tu es quand même douée pour mentir en fait. Je sens que je vais me méfier la prochaine fois que tu me jureras que tu n'as pas touché à mon café.

Assise sur le lit, elle regardait étonnée Lex. Il allait et venait, vaquant à ses occupations, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Comment ?

- La radio. Ils sont ici.

Une vague d'angoisse la submergea. Non, non et non. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Non.

- Chloé, tu m'entends ?

Seul un hochement affirmatif de la tête vint lui répondre. Elle était ailleurs. Dans un autre monde.

- J'ai entendu ta version de l'histoire entre nous. Très imaginatif. Tu avais préparé cette idée avant leur coup de téléphone ? Et puis, cette idée de toi et moi, le soir de tes 17 ans. Grandiose. Tout le restaurant était pendu à tes lèvres. Ces vacances étaient bien méritées. Lance-toi dans l'écriture, tu pourrais vraiment faire fortune.

- Lex, je…

- Oui, je sais, l'édition n'est pas le milieu le plus facile mais le journalisme non plus. Tu as la plume alors.

Il parlait sans fin. Il sentait que Chloé était en état de choc. Elle avait vraiment eu très peur lorsqu'il avait mentionné la radio. Et il sentait que la suite n'allait probablement pas lui plaire. Maélis avait tord. Point final.

- Non. Arrête. Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? » Il acquiesça et elle se lança. Elle avait rêve de ce moment. Des rêves tous plus parfaits les uns que les autres. Mais elle n'en avait que faire à cet instant. « Je t'aime Lex.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Aucune réaction ne vint dans ses yeux bleus, elle continua.

- C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis ce soir là, celui de mes 17 ans. Une broutille en soi, cela ne fait jamais que… six années. Et après quelques centaines de tes conquêtes et l'un ou l'autre mariage, je suis toujours là.

Il n'y avait plus de mélancolie dans sa voix. C'était presque si simple de lui avouer cela. Il avait perdu son petit sourire. Il se retrouvait face à ses doutes et ne savait pas vraiment comment les gérer. Chloé… était amoureuse. De lui. Cette dernière information n'avait pas encore été enregistrée par son esprit.

- Je crois que j'ai toujours cru qu'un jour, en te réveillant, tu… t'apercevrais que je pouvais être quelqu'un fait pour toi. C'est idiot, vraiment idiot. J'ai assisté à tes mariages. Dieu merci, pas tous. Mais… Non, jamais tu n'as envisagé Chloé Sullivan comme autre chose qu'une amie. Alors, je me suis débrouillée pour que je gagne ce voyage. J'ai tenté de m'approcher de toi, ou du moins, j'ai essayé de te faire voir que je pouvais être différente. Plus femme peut-être. Oui, je sais, tout aussi idiot. Mais mon échec cuisant est une preuve de plus que toi et moi… C'est simplement impossible. Tant pis.

Se relevant, elle prit son châle et s'approcha de Lex.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te demande rien.

Elle sortit, le laissant seul.


	4. Chapter 4

Dernier chapitre! Non non, ne pleurez pas, je sais c'ets déchirant mais promis (roulements de tambour) je vais faire un bonus :)

Bonne lecture! Une review? Pleasseeeeeeeeuhhhhhh

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un léger courant d'air. Lex était comme déconnecté du temps. Chloé n'était pas revenue de la nuit et pour une fois, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il avait bien trop à penser que pour lui parler.

Comment avait-il pu passer à coté de cela ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main, qu'il identifia immédiatement comme n'appartenant pas à une femme, se posa sur son épaule.

- Il faut que nous parlions.

*-*-*-*-

- Et donc, elle a tout organisé pour que nous…

- Pour que vous et elle finissiez ensemble.

- …

*-*-*-*-

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire mais là… il va falloir que je lui parle je suppose ? Vous savez où elle est ?

- En fait…

- Gidéon ?

- Elle est partie.

- Où ?

- Elle a pris le dernier vol hier soir pour rentrer chez elle.

- D'accord.

Il pensait qu'il était trop préoccupé par toute cette histoire pour pouvoir ressentir encore quelque chose mais cette information lui fit le même effet qu'un coup de poing.

Elle avait mis son cœur à nu et il n'avait rien dit. Chloé, sa… sa probable ex meilleure amie. Non Luthor ! Chloé restera toujours ton amie. Sauf si elle ne veut plus de toi…

Mais lui… Que voulait-il d'elle ?

*-*-*-*-

- Chloé, dites-moi. Que pensez-vous actuellement de cet homme ?

- Je… » Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Oui, elle y avait cru. Tellement cru. « Je ne sais plus. Depuis que je vous consulte… » Son regard chercha celui de la psychologue. « Non. Peut-être était-ce une erreur. Une simple erreur.

- Allez-y, dites-le. Ce que vous lui avez dit sur l'ile n'est pas la vérité, enfin pas toute la vérité. Vous le savez autant que moi. Il faut vous libérer de ce poids et enfin avouer ce qui vous tourmente.

- J'ai toujours vu Lex comme mon meilleur ami. A la seconde où Clark nous a présenté, on s'est entendu. On arrivait à se comprendre à demi-mot. Même un simple regard pouvait suffire. » Elle s'arrêta, n'osant pas continuer.

- Chloé…

- Cette nuit de mes 17 ans a été la fin. J'ai réalisé que cette amitié n'était pas… une vraie amitié. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Mais lui, par je ne sais quel hasard, ne s'est jamais souvenu de cette nuit là. Et je ne lui ai jamais rappelé. J'avais trop honte. Honte que s'il n'en parlait pas, c'est parce qu'il avait vécu ça comme une chose horrible. Ou que je n'étais bonne qu'à être sa meilleure amie parce que je n'étais pas assez bien que pour être à ses cotés.

*-*-*-*-

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout est si… étrange. J'ai l'impression d'être sur une autre planète.

Le psychologue écrivit quelques mots sur son calepin avant de poursuivre.

- Parce qu'elle vous a dit qu'elle vous aimait ?

- Comme un ami !

- Lex, vous m'avez bien dit qu'elle avait textuellement parlé de « Je t'aime Lex » Enfin à peu de chose près selon vous.

- Mais elle ne peut pas être amoureuse de moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais c'est pourtant clair ! Qu'elle fille serait assez… folle que pour rester à coté d'un homme qu'elle aime et qui vit avec une autre.

- Des autres.

Lex se retint de justesse de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Son problème avec les femmes n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec Chloé !

- Ce problème là n'a rien à voir avec Chloé. Rien.

- Lex, vous courrez de femmes en femmes, non ne niez pas ! Vous courrez de femme en femme, vous partagez un moment de plaisir et si elle ne part pas d'elle même, vous agissez de manière telle qu'elle fuie. Et vous refusez que votre meilleure amie soit amoureuse de vous. Toujours le même problème. Vous fuyez l'amour.

- C'est faux. J'ai rencontré Maélis et…

- Je ne parle pas du sexe, juste de l'amour.

- Et bien, je peux affirmer que…

- Que ?

- Oui, d'accord, vous avez raison.

Le psychologue soupira. Enfin, ils avançaient.

*-*-*-*-

- Si, cette nuit là, vous n'aviez pas « dérapé » comme vous dites… Imaginons un instant. Où seriez-vous ?

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question à vrai dire.

- Et votre première réponse serait ?

- Pas ici, probablement avec un camarade d'université. Un garçon qui ferait lui aussi des études de journalisme je suppose.

*-*-*-*-

- Si vous vous étiez souvenu de cette fameuse nuit, qu'auriez-vous fait ou dit ?

- Rien.

- Vraiment ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé je vous dis ! Et même s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit, elle était mineur, nous étions un peu dans les vapeurs de l'alcool et… Je ne voulais pas d'une relation vraiment sérieuse.

- Vous vous êtes pourtant…

- Marié, oui je sais, une autre idée stupide pour faire sortir mon père de ses gonds.

- Et donc, Chloé était…

- Une amie. Simplement une amie. Et non, je ne me souviens pas de cette nuit là vu qu'il n'y a rien eu. Pas la moindre petite chose !

*-*-*-*-

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Prendre mes affaires et je vais partir en vacances.

- Je suis là si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

*-*-*-*-

- Vous êtes sur et certain que ce sera sans danger ?

- Oui.

- …

- Bien, monsieur Luthor, je pense que cette fois, nous allons réussir à percer le mystère de votre esprit. Suivez le pendule des yeux. Vous êtes calme et détendu…

*-*-*-*-

L'aéroport était bondé en ce beau matin. Lex attendait, scrutant avec nervosité le tableau des arrivées.

Autour de lui, des familles, des couples, des enfants qui hurlaient… Mais rien ne pouvait détourner ses pensées d'une blondinette. Maélis avait été merveilleuse. Elle l'avait rassuré et, il fallait bien l'avouer, même un peu obligé à venir l'attendre. Elle avait tout prévu pour ces retrouvailles. Cela allait être parfait.

*-*-*-*-

Elle était devant lui. Lex fut surpris de constater qu'il ne la voyait plus comme avant. Elle avait changé, elle semblait plus… Il n'arrivait pas à définir son impression. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut.

Elle releva la tête, elle ne l'avait pas vu. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-elle pu. Elle pouvait à peine bouger à travers la foule. Mais lui l'avait trouvée.

- Salut.

- Tu es… » Que pouvait-il lui dire ? « Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je t'attendais.

- Lex, je…

- Chloé, j'aimerais te parler.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et se dirigea vers le café le plus proche. Après avoir commandé respectivement un grand mug pur arabica et un expresso, elle se décida enfin à lever les yeux sur celui qui lui faisait face.

Il avait l'air nerveux et c'était bien une première. Lui qui était si calme et sûr de lui, il semblait hésiter. Même si elle donnait l'impression d'être calme, son esprit bouillonnait. Que faisait-il là ? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle revenait ?

Il rompit enfin le silence pesant.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je te remercie.

Toujours ce silence. Il revenait se glisser comme pour leur signifier que quelque chose s'était perdu entre eux.

- Ca fait longtemps…

- Six mois. Cela fait six mois Lex.

- Et tu te plais bien là-bas ?

- C'est très différent de s'occuper de la communication d'une ile paradisiaque. Mais je pense que cela m'a fait du bien de m'éloigner un peu. Le journalisme me manque un peu.

Elle racontait des banalités. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Elle n'était pas préparée à cela. Elle avait cru… Qu'avait-elle cru ? Elle n'avait plus de pensées cohérentes. Six mois sans le voir avait été plus simple qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle était sereine tout ce temps. Elle pensait avoir tiré un trait sur lui. Mais le revoir…

- Je suis content pour toi.

Il était sincère. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué mais la revoir était une véritable satisfaction.

- Comment savais-tu que je revenais aujourd'hui ?

- Je…

- Maélis ?

- Disons que je l'ai appelée pour m'excuser. Elle m'a parlé de toi.

Elle afficha un large sourire. Maélis et elle avaient été dans l'obligation de travailler ensemble et après quelques débuts difficiles, elles parvenaient maintenant à rester à mois de trois mètres sans s'entre-tuer. Il fallait dire aussi que depuis qu'elle sortait avec Gidéon, Maélis avait moins d'animosité envers elle.

- Lex, je…

- Chloé, je m'excuse. « Avisant qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble, il reprit. « Vas-y-toi.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais là.

Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur quelques mois plus tôt sur une ile. L'endroit était moins paradisiaque mais il s'en contenterait.

- Tu m'as manqué. » Il pouvait le faire. « Au début, ma meilleure amie m'a manqué. Mais… Comment dire ? » Inspirant profondément, il continua en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Chloé s'était figée n'osant croire ce qui se produisait devant ses yeux. Elle devait être loin d'être guérie de sa folle passion. Comment pouvait-elle encore faire ce rêve ?! Elle se félicita intérieurement pour la qualité visuelle de cette chimère. Du grand art. Un réalisme sans faille, enfin… à part ce chauve étrange qui semblait lui conter fleurette.

Lorsque son pied fut écrasé avec tant de délicatesse par un serveur et que Lex, dans toute sa galanterie, le lui massa, elle sut qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il était là. Juste devant elle. Il était si beau ! Et elle n'était vraiment pas guérie. Elle l'avait cru pourtant. Elle ne pensait que rarement à lui. Enfin… Le voir derrière chaque noix de coco ne pouvait pas être considéré comme de l'amour fou ? Même si on habite sur une île où la moitié des arbres présents sont justement des cocotiers.

Sa fin était proche. Ses pensées incohérentes devenaient de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure que les mains parcouraient son pied… son mollet…

- Lex, merci ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. » Son souffle était court. Elle rechutait… Cupidon avait visé en plein cœur. Une nouvelle fois. Elle remit son escarpin et bu une gorgée de son café.

Lui, de son coté, n'en menait pas large. Comment avait-il pu se passer d'elle si longtemps ? Après la quinzième séance d'hypnose, il s'était enfin souvenu de ces moments. Se souvenir de la peau de Chloé sous ses doigts, réentendre des bribes de conversations… Tous ces moments qu'il avait oubliés. Il lui avait fallut plus d'un mois avant de les accepter. Vivre avec avait été plus… compliqué. Il savait exactement comment s'y prendre avec elle. Que la base de son cou était son point faible, qu'elle adorait qu'on la chatouille juste en dessous du nombril… Toute des petites choses qui faisaient tant. Et se retrouver face à elle lui donnait des envies peu catholiques. Avait-elle toujours ce rire si charmant lorsqu'on lui effleurait… S'obligeant à oublier ces pensées mais à tenter tout de même sa chance, il commença par un « Je me souviens de tout. »

La lèvre de Chloé vibra de manière étrange. Il aurait pu trouver comique l'effet qu'il lui faisait s'il n'avait pas craint qu'elle pouvait en pleurer.

- Ah bon… » Lança-t-elle un peu en désespoir de cause. Elle ne trouvait aucune réplique convenable et se refusait de devenir sarcastique.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir compris.

Encore une fois, aucune réponse. N'existait-il aucun livre intitulé « réponses à toute situation ? » Il lui aurait vraiment beaucoup servi en cet instant. Quoique. Son instinct reprenait le dessus.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir traité comme un simple objet de fantasme, Lex.

Il sourit, flatté mais devant l'incongruité de la situation, ils finirent par éclater de rire.

- Je te pardonne d'avoir succombé à mon charme torride.

- Je te pardonne d'être aveugle et idiot.

- Merci, je peux t'inviter à diner ?

- Oui, je crois que tu peux.

- Entendons-nous bien, Chloé Sullivan. » Commença-t-il.

Son cœur rata l'un ou l'autre battement. Il avait pris son air des grandes réunions d'affaire. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Elle ne pourrait qu'acquiescer à sa demande. Par amitié, il n'avait jamais utilisé ce regard-là. Mais tout avait changé entre eux.

- Ceci n'a strictement rien à voir avec un diner entre amis. J'entends bien te faire la cour et à te traiter comme tu le mérites.

- …

- Si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre.

Il lui prit la main, lança un billet sur la table et l'entraina avec lui.

*-*-*-*-

- Lex ! Jasmin m'est revenu !

- Pardon ?

- Jasmin ! Mon canard ! Il a abandonné cette niaiseuse savonnette et est revenu jouer avec moi !

- Une minute, j'arrive.

Se délectant de son bain, Chloé ferma les yeux se souvenant des derniers évènements. Elle sursauta lorsque la voix de Lex retentit dans la pièce.

- Jasmin, éloigne-toi d'elle ou tu vas finir en magret dans un restaurant !

Chloé éclata de rire tandis que Lex s'emparait du volatile en plastique.

- Vous, dehors ! » Se retournant vers Chloé, il lui demanda. « Ton gel douche sent très bon… C'est à quoi ?

- Noix de coco.


End file.
